Passions and the Guests (Part II)
by doggie8989
Summary: What happens when Teresa and Ethan have some of their favorite guests over? Find out...


1 Passions and Guests return…  
  
So I really have to do this? Blaa bllaa, the characters from Passions and The X-Files or any other characters I happen to put in aren't mine. Blaa blaa. Ok? I didn't think I'd be making a sequel. I got some good reviews and bad reviews from Passions and some Special Guests, but here it goes.  
  
Ethan: I'm glad everything worked out with Teresa and me. Now we'll have the baby and just pretend it's mine. And I still love Teresa if you didn't catch that.  
  
Teresa: Oh Ethan! I love you so much! So what if I'm a complete nut case? So what if I really should get some psychiatric help? I have you!  
  
Ethan: Um…ok honey. Remember, we're having my distant second uncle's cousins over for dinner tonight!  
  
Teresa: Oh goody! Can I dress the baby up?  
  
Ethan: Honey…the baby isn't here yet  
  
Teresa: Oops! I forgot! Hee-hee  
  
Ethan gives her a very disturbed look  
  
Ethan: Oh, they should be coming anytime now!  
  
Scene 2: Airplane to Harmony  
  
Scully: Mulder, why are we visiting your cousins we hardly even know? Especially after last time…  
  
Mulder: Oh Scully, they invited us. Besides, I thought we could use a vacation. The FBI decided to cut us some slack for once.  
  
Scully: Well, ok, but why did I have to come?  
  
Mulder: They invited you too. I think they think we're married. Besides, you wanted to go remember?  
  
Scully: Uh…No, when did I say that?  
  
Mulder: Don't worry, you did  
  
A flight attendant comes on saying, "We are now preparing to land"  
  
Scully: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Scene 3: Ethan and Teresa's apartment (yes, they do have an apartment together. Didn't you hear?)  
  
Ethan: Honey! They're coming!  
  
The door opens as Mulder and Scully step through with their bags  
  
Teresa and Ethan: Surprise!  
  
Mulder: Um..Hey, Hi.  
  
Mulder pats Ethan on the shoulder as Scully gives them a fake smile  
  
Scully: So I heard from Mulder that you two are having a baby!  
  
Teresa: That is so cute the way you two call each other by your last name! It's so adorable! We just call each other "sweetie" and "honey", but that very original  
  
Scully: Umm..* Whispers to Mulder "should we try to explain?"*  
  
Mulder: I wouldn't. Just play along  
  
Scully: Ya, well, that's just our thing…  
  
Ethan: But to answer your question, we are having a child  
  
Teresa: Well, technically its Mr. Crane's child who was conceived while I was asleep did you know Mr. Crane uses Viagra? I almost aborted it but didn't have enough courage and then I tried to kill myself but Ethan saved me and then we realized how much we really loved each other even though I lie about pretty much everything.  
  
Mulder: Oh…wow..  
  
Ethan: ::waves hands out and clasps them together:: Oh Fox, I'm so glad you could make it  
  
Mulder shivers  
  
Mulder: Please, don't call me Fox. You can call me Mulder. Really.  
  
Ethan: Ok, sure, Mulder it is.  
  
Teresa: Oh my! The foods getting cold! Do come and eat with us!  
  
They all move to the dinner table and begin to eat as the dinner discussion starts  
  
Teresa: So did you hear about the man who died last month? Very tragic news. He spontaneously combusted!  
  
Ethan: Isn't that amazing  
  
Mulder and Scully exchange glances with each other  
  
Scully: Mmm, yes, very tragic indeed  
  
Ethan: Oh, yes, and did you hear about that man who died in a terrible gardening accident? I hear there was blood everywhere!  
  
Mulder: Oh, don't think I've heard of that one.  
  
Scully: Wow, who would have thought…  
  
Ethan: Oh darling, your hair is such a lovely shade of red! You must tell me where you by it from!  
  
Scully: Oh, it's natural thank you.  
  
Teresa: Speaking of natural! When I told Tabby that you were coming, she said she wanted to visit you two.  
  
Mulder: Is that so? Well, we'll visit her tomorrow I suppose, before we leave.  
  
Teresa: Oh! Here's the address. ::writes on a slip of paper and hands it to Mulder::  
  
Ethan: You two will have to drop in again some time  
  
Scully: Well, we do a lot of traveling  
  
Teresa: That's right, your garbage men aren't you?  
  
Ethan: Honey, I think they were IRS agents  
  
Mulder: Umm..we're actually with the FBI  
  
Teresa: Never heard of that. Must be some secret trash organization.  
  
1.1 Scully : *sigh* Sure. Whatever  
  
Mulder: Great food, thanks a lot, but we're really tired. Can you show us to our rooms?  
  
Ethan: Aww Mulder, you're such a kidder. We knew you guys would want to share a room, being in a deep romantic relationship and all. Maybe you guys can have a baby like we are.  
  
Scully: mumbles, "Even if we did want a kid, we certainly would use Mulder's father"  
  
Mulder laughs  
  
Teresa: What was that Dana dear?  
  
Scully: Oh nothing  
  
Mulder and Scully are lead to there rooms. Ethan and Teresa close the door behind them  
  
Mulder and Scully look at each other and then at the king size bed and sigh  
  
Scene 4: Next day  
  
Teresa and Ethan wake up to find Mulder and Scully gone  
  
Scene 5: Car  
  
Mulder and Scully are driving down a small road with donuts and coffee  
  
Mulder: Thank god we got up early enough to escape them  
  
Scully: Ya. Did you notice something strange about Ethan last night?  
  
Mulder: Ya, I did- Oh! Here it is. 42 I'm-A-Witch lane. It's Tabby's address  
  
Mulder and Scully get up and knock on Tabby's door  
  
Scene 6: Tabby's house  
  
Tabby: Timmy! Hide! The FBI agents have come to pay a visit!  
  
Timmy: But I don't undwastand Tavy!  
  
Tabby: Shut up and hide!  
  
Tabby opens the door for Mulder and Scully  
  
Tabby: Oh my dears! Come in, come in! I was just making a death potion- I mean tea!  
  
Mulder: Sorry, we're both coffee drinkers.  
  
Tabby: Damn! I mean, more for me!  
  
Mulder and Scully look at each other, then at Tabby  
  
Scully: Miss, umm..  
  
Tabby: Oh, just call me Ms.Witch  
  
Scully: Ms.Witch, why did you ask us to come here  
  
Tabby: Oh, that's easy! I wanted to kill you-Oops! They won't miss that one.  
  
Scully draws her gun on Tabby, Mulder does the same  
  
Tabby: ::backs up against a closet:: I can explain! I only wanted to uh, make sure you were safe and that no one could possibly kill you. Yes, that's what I meant  
  
The closet opens and Timmy rolls out  
  
Timmy: Tabby, did wou kill whem yet?  
  
Tabatha sighs as Mulder aims his gun on her  
  
Scully: Maim, we'll have to arrest you  
  
Tabby: You'll never take me alive!  
  
Mulder locks the cuffs on Tabby  
  
Mulder: We just did ::he drags her out to the car::  
  
Scully stays behind and bends down to Timmy  
  
Timmy: well Tabby be awight?  
  
Scully: Listen kid, she has to go to jail. She didn't kill anyone, so the most she'll get is probably a year or two, We'll but in a good word, she's just a wacky old lady after all.  
  
Timmy: What abwout me?  
  
Scully: Umm..you'll have to come with us. You'll probably be put up for adoption  
  
Timmy: nOOOO!  
  
Scully drags Timmy out and just as they start to throw them into the car, a giant eye floats from nowhere  
  
Giant Eye: Free them! NOOW!  
  
Mulder and Scully look at each other, then the big eye, and let Tabby and Timmy go  
  
Scully: It's for the best. They're harmless  
  
Mulder: ya. But if you two try anything again, you're dead.  
  
Timmy and Tabatha jump onto the eye and sail away as they wave goodbye.  
  
Mulder: That was weird.  
  
Scully: Too weird Mulder. Not X-Files weird. Lets get out of here  
  
Scene 7: The last stand  
  
Mulder and Scully are at the airport  
  
Mulder on his cell phone: Ya, we'll miss you guys a lot. Sorry we couldn't stay longer, our meeting with Tabby took longer then we thought  
  
Teresa: you're on speaker. Hope you guys have a nice flight. Wow, I can't believe you guys get to eat peanuts on airplanes! Who would have thought…  
  
Ethan: Oh darlings, have a safe trip! Kiss kiss! Do come again soon. You two are just scrumptious!  
  
Mulder: uh huh. Bye now!  
  
Mulder and Scully bored the plane  
  
Scully: Mulder, I figures out what's weird about Ethan!  
  
Mulder: What's that?  
  
1.2 Scully: Well, *GUSH*  
  
  
  
Awww, sorry folks. We can't hear Scully over the sound of the airplane take off. If you'd like to guess what's weird about Ethan, and when it happens, post a review along with your guess! I'll e-mail you to tell you if it's right or wrong. Eventually I'll post the answer as a review.  
  
Hope you liked it. If you red my first one, tell me how it compares. My first story was  
  
Passions and some Special Guests. Just search under my author name to get it. 


End file.
